High-frequency sensorineural hearing loss is the most common type of hearing loss. Recognition of speech sounds that are dominated by high-frequency information, such as fricatives and affricates, is challenging for listeners with this hearing-loss configuration. Furthermore, perception of place of articulation is difficult because listeners rely on high-frequency spectral cues for the place distinction, especially for fricative and affricative consonants or stops. Individuals with a steeply sloping severe-to-profound (>70 dB HL) high-frequency hearing loss may receive limited benefit for speech perception from conventional amplification at high frequencies.